1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a dish draining device that is arranged to support dishes, cutlery and other kitchen utensils in a position for gravity draining and air drying.
In particular, this invention relates to a dish draining device that may be fixedly attached to a wall, or may be mounted upon a stand that is placed on a counter top or other flat surface.
2. Background Art
The dish draining device of this invention is an improvement upon the device that is described and claimed in the inventor's previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,582. A variety of other devices for the same purpose are known in the art, including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,258,127, 2,852,030, 2,635,027, 2,538,223 and 2,070,826. However, none of those prior art devices disclose the structural and design features that are provided by this invention.